


Unexpected Roommates

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: When Felicity Smoak has a bad day, she really has a bad day. It all goes so wrong when she has to head to Central City for a conference. Getting to her hotel, she discovers her room was given to someone else, one Mayor Oliver Queen. Oliver is determined to keep the room, but he doesn't want to put Felicity out. It was her room after all. So, when he suggests they share, it seems like the perfect solution. Only Felicity doesn't quite feel the same way.For the Olicity Hiatus Fic A Thon. For the prompt At Odds.





	Unexpected Roommates

**Unexpected Roommates**

Felicity was having the worst day. It all started when she locked herself out of her apartment. Which by the time she was able to get back in a retrieve her purse it made her late for her train. When she did arrive in Central City, the rental car company, which was about to lock their doors for the day, insisted she hadn’t made a reservation, contrary to the paperwork in her hands. But the rental agent finally gave in, resulting in Felicity getting one of the last cars on the lot. A clunker that broke down five miles after she drove it away.

            All she wanted right now was her bed and a pint of mint chip. Only her bed was back in Star City and ice cream was becoming nothing but a dream the later it grew. Checking her watch, Felicity sighed. She broke down after the rental car company closed. After multiple run around calls, a tow truck had finally been sent out.

            Felicity waited in the deep humidity of the late summer sun until the sun set. And even then she still waited. It took two hours after they told her the tow truck was coming before it showed up, but at least they did because her phone had died over an hour before. Felicity soon discovered their actual shop was only ten miles away. She shook her head at the irony. Honestly, Felicity could have walked there and waited instead of accepting a ride with the driver. If she had, she wouldn’t have been left stranded.

            At the shop, Felicity used their phone to call a taxi. She needed to get over to her hotel, where hopefully she still had a room. Which was becoming increasingly doubtful as the day wore on with the way her luck was going.

            The taxi arrived shortly after nine pm. While she wanted to head straight for the hotel, her stomach had other plans. It gurgled its displeasure at being forgotten. She hadn’t eaten since her early breakfast that morning before heading into the office.

            With a sigh, she leaned forward and redirected the driver. Her hotel would have to wait. At least she had emailed the reservation desk earlier before her phone died to let them know she might be checking in late, because with the three big conferences going on in Central City that weekend everything had been booked for months.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver Queen strolled into the Fairview Hotel. His assistant had called ahead to make sure that they still had a room. The only one left in the entire city. That’s what Oliver got for not agreeing to come to Central City until the last minute.

            He had a meeting with Central City’s mayor the next morning. And other plans for the rest of the weekend, so Oliver sincerely hoped his assistant’s information was correct.

            “Mr. Queen,” the young female receptionist gushed as he approached the front desk. “How may I help you?”  

           “My assistant called,” Oliver told her as he settled against the counter. “He said you still had a room available for tonight and possibly the entire weekend.”  

           The woman’s brow creased. “I can check, but I’m pretty sure we’re full.” She held up a finger. “Hold on.” She began to type away at her computer. He could tell she was going to apologize the second she raised her head. “I don’t know who he spoke to, but unfortunately, we are full.”

            “That’s fine.” Oliver wrapped his knuckles on the counter. “I’ll see if there is somewhere else. Maybe he had the hotel wrong.” Oliver began to turn away determined to give his assistant another call.

            “Wait.”

            Oliver faced her. “Yes?”

            The receptionist shook her head sadly. “There aren’t any more rooms available in the city. Between weddings and several conferences, hotels have been booked for quite a while.” She jotted something down before returning her attention to him. “That being said, I do have one room.”   

            “I thought…” Oliver couldn’t keep the confusion from his features.

            “The guest hasn’t checked in yet. Technically, they are late and I can cancel their reservation,” she explained.

            Oliver needed the room, but not at the expense of someone else who may just need it more than he did. “It’s okay. I don’t want to take the room away from the person who reserved it.”

            “Rachel!” The receptionist jumped at the gruff voice. “What’s going on?”

            An older man appeared, entering the front desk area and glared at the flustered woman. “May… Mayor Queen needs a room, but we are booked, sir.”

            The man pushed her away from the computer and blinked at the screen. “It says right here, this guest hasn’t checked in. Give him that room.”            

            “But…”

            “Do it,” the man demanded.

            “Yes, sir.”

            The smaller, heavy-set man turned to Oliver and smiled. It creeped him out. Oliver knew enough about dishonesty from his dealings in politics, let alone his side job, to recognize it. And this man had it seeping from his pores.

            “Here is your key, Mayor Queen.” The man handed it over to him after the receptionist took all of Oliver’s information. “Welcome to the Fairview. Is your luggage outside? We can send a porter.”  

            “Yes.” Oliver tried to hide his irritation, but it simmered below the surface.

            “I’ll have him bring it to your room, if you wish to go up. It is Suite 1101.”

            “Thank you, but I’ll wait,” Oliver ground out and nodded at the receptionist who wrung her worried hands. He walked away to go outside to his taxi. He’d wait for the porter by the door.

            Oliver hadn’t gotten far when he first saw her. A slender, blonde whirlwind who blew past him to the front desk. She looked barely presentable. Her hair was askew and loosened from the ponytail that only kept some of her hair back from her face. Her patent pumps had multiple scuff marks across the red surface. And her red bra strap slid slightly down from one shoulder out from under her sleeveless blue dress.

            He didn’t intend to listen to her conversation but he had nothing else to do while he waited. And as their conversation grew louder, he was sure the second floor had no trouble hearing them clearly.

            “What do you mean my room is gone? Where did it go?”

            “You’re late, Ms. Smoak. We had no guarantee that you would show. This is a busy weekend,” the smarmy manager told her.

            “I’m well aware of that fact considering that I am one of the main presenters at the Technology Conference,” the blonde shot back at him.

            “I’m sorry, Ms. Smoak, but I cannot bend the rules for you. It is not my fault that you had forgotten to check in at the correct time.”

            Oliver smiled as he heard the woman growl as she stomped one of those patent leather pumps on the tiled floor. But when she spoke, her anger seemed to have deflated.

            “I emailed the reservation desk to let them know I was going to be late.”

            The man shrugged one shoulder. “Sorry, but we don’t get any communication from them after five pm. You should’ve called.”

            “I would have if my phone hadn’t died shortly after I sent the email.”

            Oliver found himself wandering over. Mainly because the urge to smash the manager’s face onto the counter was strong. “Was Ms. Smoak’s room the one you gave me?”

            “Mr. Mayor.” The man nodded toward him before telling Oliver dismissively, “This isn’t your concern.”

            “I’m making it my concern.” Oliver pulled out his key from his breast pocket. He stared at the blonde next to him for a moment admiring her aplomb despite her circumstances. Turning back to the manager, Oliver asked, “Are you sure there are no other rooms in the city?”

            “Quite sure, sir. Everything was booked up months ago.”

            “Exactly,” the blonde said throwing her hands up in the air.

            Oliver glared at the man. “You said it was a suite, correct?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “How many beds does it have?”

            The blonde began to shake her head vigorously. “Uh-uh. I’m not sharing a room with you. I’ll sleep in my… Frack! My car is in the shop.”

            “It has one king bed,” the manager spoke over her, almost as if she was no longer there. Oliver hated misogynistic pigs. “But it does have a sleeper sofa.”

            “I don’t care if it is a Penthouse with six bedrooms. I am not sharing a room with you.” She seemed set in her conviction. Which was strange considering he couldn’t recall meeting her ever in his life. Not that there weren’t a lot of women he could recall with any clarity before his island days. But this woman struck him as someone he would remember. And, upon closer inspection, far too young for him to have messed with had he seen her ten or more years ago.

            “Excuse us,” Oliver told the hotel staff as he gripped the woman’s elbow and steered her away from the counter. “Look, you need a room and I need a room. This one has two places to sleep. Even if it didn’t, I could sleep on the floor. Or a chair if I had to.”

            She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him. “Funny, I can’t picture Mayor Oliver Queen being the type to sleep on the floor.”

            “Well, see,” he told her with a small smile. “That goes to prove you don’t know me as well as you thought.”

            “And I don’t share rooms with strange men. Especially ones who I happen to know will sleep with anything in a skirt.”  

            “It’s a good thing you’re wearing a dress than,” Oliver teased trying to lighten the mood. Instead it seemed to only make her more aware of her appearance. She tugged down the bottom of her dress that had ridden up in her haste and righted the strap of her bra.

            When she reached for her hair, he stopped her. “You look fine. Plus, it’s late.” He glanced at his watch. It had been almost eleven pm when he checked in. Now it the time inched closer to tomorrow. “It’s almost midnight.”

            Her smile had an edge sarcasm that was only emphasized by her words. “You wouldn’t be kind enough to turn into a pumpkin, or a mouse, would you?”  

           Oliver’s smile was genuine as he was unable to hold it back. “Sorry. Fresh out of gourds or fur. But, I can fix your shoes. Maybe even help you get new ones.”  

           She glanced down at the state of her shoes and sighed. “Frack. I wanted to wear these tomorrow.”

            “You still can. I hear the guests here can get their shoes shined for free.” Oliver dangled the card he still held in his hand in front of her.

            The blonde swiped to grab it from him but he pulled it behind his back in the nick of time. When she tried to reach around him, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was light but there. It had a heady edge to it that made him even more aware of her.

            “Are you smelling me?” she asked in disbelief.

            Oliver’s eyes, that had fallen closed, snapped open. _Shit_. Thea would’ve smacked him if she was there. “No.” He motioned to the front desk. “Do you want to share or not?”

            “Fine.” While she agreed, she looked less than pleased by the arrangement.

            “Let’s get you a key then.” Oliver went over and explained that the two of them would be sharing the room. When the manager smirked, Oliver fisted his hand to keep from hitting his smug little face. If the young receptionist hadn’t stepped up to fulfill Oliver’s request for a second key, Oliver wasn’t sure if he could have restrained from removing the leer from the man’s face. Or shooting an arrow straight through his leg.

            _His bow. Crap_. He’d have to hide his stuff. Oliver really hadn’t thought through his whole room sharing plan.

            The very late porter finally arrived by the time Oliver reached Felicity’s side, handing her the second key. Oliver directed the kid to the waiting taxis, but Oliver made sure to keep his special bag in his own hands.

            Ms. Smoak’s luggage was packed up first upon Oliver’s insistence. While that was taken care of, she made her way over to pay both drivers. When Oliver sent her a questioning glance, she shrugged. “You’re paying for the room.”

            It didn’t take them long to settle in. They both agreed to share the closet in the bedroom, since neither had much for the next couple of days. As Oliver told her he would, he set up the sleeper sofa in the living area. She went straight to the bed and rolled down the sheets before laying her luggage on the comforter of the king size bed.

            “Do you mind if I get the bathroom first?” she called out from the back when he went to go settle his own things.

            “Help yourself.” It gave him the perfect opportunity to find a convenient hiding spot behind the couch for him to hide his Green Arrow gear. Honestly, he had no idea why he brought it along, outside of habit. Even Diggle had told him to leave it behind, but as usual, Oliver didn’t listen.

            An idea popped into Oliver’s head. He pulled out his phone and texted Barry that he was in town and if he’d mind coming by in the morning to pick up his gear. Oliver didn’t want to take a chance that his new roommate or the cleaning staff would come across it.

            “All yours,” Ms. Smoak announced as she exited the bathroom.

            “Thanks.” He headed in that direction. “Hey.”

            “Yes?” She turned back to him and he noticed what she was wearing. A soft pink crop top hung off one shoulder while super short shorts decorated in pink, green and blue polka dots just barely covered the top part of her legs. Legs that looked super long, slender and sexy.

            Oliver rolled his eyes up and prayed for the strength to get through this weekend. Feeling a little more put together, Oliver met her sparkling sapphire eyes. “You already know my name. What’s yours? Other than Smoak. If we’re going to share a room, I thought maybe it might be nice to actually know each other’s name.”

            “Felicity. It’s Felicity.”

            “Hi.” Oliver extended a hand out, hoping with the way she acted earlier it would come back. “Nice to meet you, Felicity.”

            “Mr. Queen,” she said as she placed her hand in his.

            “Oliver,” he corrected.

            A flush of pink hit her cheeks. “I don’t think… I mean, it’s not like…”

            “It’s Oliver or I get to share the bed,” he told her only half kidding before tugging her closer for emphasis.

            Her cheeks went from the pink of embarrassment to the red of anger in seconds flat. Her blue eyes flamed with an inner strength that he was attracted to much as a moth was drawn to the light. “You are not sharing a bed with me.” She shook her hand out of his and her eyes narrowed. “Ever!”

            Felicity stormed over to the door that led to the bedroom and slammed it shut. “Goodnight. _Oliver_.”

            A full-out grin split his face. He might not have won the war but that skirmish was definitely placed in his winning column. There was something about this woman that fascinated him on a baser level. He hoped like hell that there was some point to their weekend where he could learn why she held such animosity towards him.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            The next morning Oliver rose early and smiled at the still closed door to her room. He stretched out a little before deciding to head out for a run. It was the only thing he could think to do to keep him from waking up the blonde in the next room. By the time he had run six miles and returned to the hotel, she was finishing in the bathroom.

            Felicity barely gave him a glance as she headed straight into her room fully dressed for the day. Oliver gathered his things and went into the steaming bathroom. He expected his disagreeable roommate to be gone by the time he exited after his own shower.

            Which was the exact reason why he had forgone dressing for the day. It would be nice to cool off a little before putting on his suit. As he left, dressed only in a low hanging towel, he discovered he was wrong and Felicity was still there.

            His one saving grace was that her back was turned to him. Though she did stand in front of the large mirror that stood in the hallway between the bedroom and the living area.

            It was that very back that caught his eyes and held them. A magnificent bare back. The slope of her spine exposed to his eyes by the backless dress she wore. Her hair was swept off her long, thin neck into some sort of messy bun-like-thing that left strands of her hair kissing the edges of the straps of her red dress. She stood there unaware of his perusal as she put on a pair of dangling earrings.

            Or so he thought until her eyes met his in the mirror. He paused from the step he had been about to make. Felicity seemed haunted by her thoughts. He could only guess as to what they were, especially since he had barely gotten her to tell him her name the night before. Or agree to use his.

            When Felicity held up a necklace and tried to put it on, she faltered. On feet that thought on their own, Oliver walked up behind her. “Let me help.”

            “I can get it.”

            Oliver took the delicate golden chain from her fingers and clipped it together. He leaned down and whispered, “I have no doubt you can accomplish anything you’ve set your mind to, Miss Smoak.”

            Once more blue eyes clashed together through the reflective surface. Oliver’s hands swept down her shoulders and over her arms, relishing the feel of her soft skin under his rough, calloused palms. For a moment, she seemed to relax under his touch, her spine curving back to touch his bare chest. But the second they were skin to skin, she bristled.

            Felicity brushed past him, out of his arms, far and fast. She headed in the direction of the front door. “I’m late.”

            A poor choice of words on her part, but she wouldn’t know that. The last woman to tell him that once lived in Central City. The other reason he agreed to this last minute mayoral meeting. He had a chance to see his son. Samantha had quietly entered the city again to see her parents. It was a one-time thing because her father had been admitted to the hospital. Soon, she’d resume her hiding and his son would once more be lost to him.

            “Felicity,” her name slipped from his lips.

            She turned back to face him from the door. Her gaze skittered over him taking in little pieces of him. Felicity’s cheeks heated in her observance of his almost naked form. She gulped before she spoke. “Yes?”

            “Do you have your key?” Oliver picked up the piece of plastic from the desk where she had been standing.

            Right away she searched her purse that she snagged from the desk when she walked away from him. She must have come up empty, as he expected, because she stalked back over to him and pilfered it from his hand. “Thank you.”

            “Do you have dinner plans?”  

           Felicity nodded. “There’s a dinner meeting. Ray Palmer and I… We plan to… It’s for work.”  

           “I don’t need the details.” Oliver bit the inside of his lip. The pain allowed him to focus because he could picture the woman in front of him withering in ecstasy across the king bed just behind him where she had slept the night before. Her groaning out the name of her lover as the blonde head bobbed between her legs.

           Oliver shook himself. Ray Palmer had a very dark head of hair. It had been his own head that Oliver placed there. Pasting a fake smile on his face, Oliver told her, “Enjoy your dinner.”

 

           “We’re not sleeping together,” Felicity quickly told him before she flinched. She had meant her and Ray. So, why did it sound like she was trying so very hard to put up a verbal barrier between her and the man in front of her? There would never be anything between them. The Queen family had almost destroyed her life. She certainly wasn’t going to invite one back into it.

           “Right.”

           “We’re not,” Felicity told him with more sincerity. “He’s my boss.”

           Oliver padded closer to her on bare feet. The towel he had loosely perched on his hips slipped further down. Any lower and he might as well have lost the towel all together. As it was, there wasn’t much left to the imagination. She could see his hip bones clearly as they veered down to what was barely hidden beneath the hotel’s small white towel.

           He reached toward her and Felicity’s breath caught deep in her throat. Only it went past her to the door. His large hand cupped around the handle turning it so he could hold it open for her.

           Oliver must have noticed her train of thoughts because there was a small smirk on his face. Oliver’s face dipped down and Felicity’s eyes slipped closed.

           Instead of his lips on her skin, she heard his voice by her ear. It was deep and held an edge that made her shiver with a small bit of desire that she would deny under every circumstance. “I might be late myself. Don’t wait up.”

           Her eyes shot open, but narrowed as she inwardly berated herself. That was also probably why her voice came out so harsh as well. “Put out a sock if you have company. And change the sheets.”

           “You wouldn’t want to see the state of my socks,” he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

           “Go,” he said with a look within his blue depths that she couldn’t define. “Before I take you up on your offer from earlier.”

            “Wha…What offer?”

            Oliver completely crowded her personal space. She almost felt like she had hardly any of her own air to breathe. His presence commanded every atom that surrounded them. His other hand came up and he pushed back a small lock of her hair. Their eyes locked into some sort of imaginary battle. One Felicity felt like she lost before it even began.

            This time when his head dipped forward his lips brushed over hers. Her lips chased after his when they pulled away. She wanted more.

            He seemed to curse her with her own name as he gave her exactly what she wanted. His forearm rested on the door behind her above her head. His other hand clamped to her hip while he pushed her back onto the panel.

            Oliver Queen was doing things to her body that she never experienced before and he was barely touching her. Felicity’s heart accelerated in her chest. Her hands came up to smooth over the expanse of his bare chest. She felt the ridges of his well-defined muscles and the rough edges of the scars that littered his chest. Felicity wanted nothing more than to take her time exploring every part of him. To memorize all the imperfections that made him _him_.

            When he raised his head from hers his eyes had a slumberous look. _Oh frack! She kissed Oliver Queen. No. This couldn’t be happening_. Of all the men in the world, it had to be this one. Pulling her purse higher on her shoulder, Felicity slunk down to go under his arm and picked up her bag, practically running down the hallway in her haste to get some space.

            And despite how hard she convinced herself not to do it, she turned around. _Once_. It was in that small glance that she determined that his damn towel had to be glued into place over the hard ridge of his erection. The same one that had been pressed into her stomach moments before sanity had returned.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver finished his meeting by three in the afternoon. That left him free to seek out Samantha and William. He found them at the hospital, just as he suspected. After a little bit of convincing on his part, Oliver led the two of them out of there and to dinner. It was nice to finally see his son again, even if it wasn’t the smartest decision on his part. The boy still had no idea he was his father and Oliver respected the decision to keep it from him even if he wasn’t quite convinced it was the right one.

            It was after seven when Oliver returned to the hotel. Only once he reached the room, he found himself at loose ends. There was only so much pacing around a small space he could take. Especially with Felicity’s things right there, easily accessible to his curious eyes. He had no right to snoop amongst her things despite his desire to know what her feud was with him.

            Oliver was never so happy as when his phone rang. _Barry_. _Thank_ _God_. Maybe now Oliver could have something to do.

            “Hey, Oliver.” Barry told him when he answered. “You free?”

            “What’s up, Barry?” Oliver leaned against the wall, his eyes floating through the open door of Felicity’s bedroom.

            “I could use your help.”

            Oliver was already on his way out the door before Barry could fill him in on any of the details. Because left alone, Oliver would only sit there and wonder where Felicity was and with who.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It was one am by the time Felicity returned to the room. Outside the door she stepped out of her shoes so she wouldn’t wake Oliver on the sleeper sofa in the living room area of the suite. She almost had to run the key through the lock twice in her attempt to go slow so she would get in quietly.

            Only as she pushed open the door, she realized there had been no need. Oliver was wide awake and strolling out of the shower for the second time since she woke up. Once more only a towel hanging dangerously low on his lean, thin hips.

            Her mouth watered at the sight of his sculpted back as he stretched on the doorframe. But the only thing that made the sight surreal was the strip of bandage on his upper left arm.

            “What happened?”

            He turned sharply to face her. “Where have you been? It’s after one in the morning.”

            “Sorry, _Dad_. I should’ve called.” _Not_! Felicity walked straight past him to reach the bedroom area, taking care not to brush his body on her way. All she wanted right now was to get out of the tight dress she had on and into a really comfortable pair of pajamas. Her head hurt, overloaded with all the information thrown at her over the last few hours.

            Oliver’s hand landed heavily on her arm and pulled her around toward him. She had to brace a hand on his chest to keep from falling into him. Both pairs of eyes fell to that spot where their bodies involuntarily touched.

            He raised his head first and Felicity followed. “I’m not your father.”

            _Oh, she was well aware._ Her father’s reprimands had never had the effect of turning her on no matter how growly they had been. Of course, she hadn’t seen her father since before puberty so it hadn’t really been much of an issue anyway.

            “Do you ever wear clothes?” It wasn’t what she meant to say. She had wanted to tell him she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Honestly, Felicity wasn’t sure which statement would’ve been worse. Because telling a grown man who was practically naked that you wanted to go to bed had all sorts of connotations that weren’t without a few sexual meanings.

            “I wore some earlier. Guess you missed out.” His voice had lightened. _Was he teasing her?_

            Felicity finally forced her hand from his chest, happily without rubbing it across the taunt muscles first. She reached out and touched his bandage with a gentle finger. “You’re hurt.”

            “It’s nothing,” he assured her with a shake of his head. “I already had a doctor look at it. It’s nothing more than a scratch.”

            “A scratch?” Her eyes met his again. “A scratch is a paper cut or something which requires a Band Aid. This is a full on bandage.”

            “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

            “That doesn’t mean I want to see you hurt.” She crossed her arms and considered him. “I am more upset at the circumstances your family forced me into. Not that it didn’t end up better than it probably could’ve been had I not been fired. But that doesn’t mean I want anyone in your family hurt. In fact, I was completely outraged when your mother was killed. It felt like a member of my own family had passed.”

            “So, you hate me because you lost your job?”  

            “I don’t hate you. Or your family.” She shrugged. “Okay, maybe for a little bit. Still, that doesn’t mean that I have any desire to see any of you suffer.”

            “So, maybe there is hope for me after all?” he asked with a small smile.

            Felicity studied the man in front of her. He might sometimes act like some rich spoiled man, but he really wasn’t. He proved that over and over again. First when he tried to save his family’s company, even if had been too late for her. Oliver had failed miserably, but he tried so hard only to fail when his sister had been kidnapped. It was in that time she found her job at Palmer Tech. And then, when he ran for mayor, even though he dropped out suddenly for no valid reason. Finally, as the actual mayor. He accomplished a multiple number of things that past mayors failed to do. Sure, Oliver faltered along the way, but he was human. They all were.

           

            “Yes, there’s hope,” she told him.

            Oliver heard her words and it released the hold that kept him back. There was only one thing he had wanted since she walked away from him earlier in the day. “Tell me why?”

            “Why what?”

            “Why do you hate _me_? What did _I_ do? I know it is more than the loss of your job. All day, I imagined all sorts of things, but I can’t remember meeting you before last night.”

            “You kissed me.”

            Her revelation startled him. That was one scenario that hadn’t come to him. “I, what?”

            “You kissed me.” Felicity shrugged and pushed past him to sit down at the desk. “It was late one night at your house.” She crossed her legs and hugged her arms around herself. Oliver could plainly see her pain and began to feel it as his own as she revealed their story. “I was seventeen. Your father had invited me over to talk. I was a sophomore at MIT at the time. He was trying to get me to consider his offer of an Applied Science position when I graduated. My mom waited for me out in the car while I was meeting with him.”

             She paused and Oliver realized he had inched closer as he listened. He leaned his hip on the desk next to her. It bothered him that he couldn’t remember.

             “It was about a month before the Queen’s Gambit sunk,” Felicity continued. “Your father shook my hand and offered to escort me outside. I declined knowing my mother was there. She’d already been all gushy over him so I didn’t want that again. It was as I was leaving that I saw you.”

             “Was I drunk?” It was the only immediate answer he could come up with. It would explain why for the life of him he couldn’t recall any of it. Couldn’t remember her.

             “No. You looked sad actually.” Felicity released herself from the hug and glanced up at him with soft eyes. “You stood there leaning against a wall like your universe shattered. A guy who should have had everything and yet you were devastated. I was curious to know why. So, I walked over. The second you spotted me by your side, you grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. Hard enough to jar me out of my musings.”

             Oliver shook his head and lowered himself down, crouching at her feet. It had to be when he thought Samantha had lost the baby. It was the only thing that made any sense.

             “Before I could say anything. To ask you why you were so sad, you kissed me. I barely heard you whisper that you were still alive.” Felicity’s eyes met his. Tears welled up within hers as she recalled the moment he had lost. “I told you that you were and you kissed me harder. The only reason I think it ended was because my mom showed up at the door looking for me.” Felicity reached down to him and Oliver clasped her hand in his. “When I turned back from telling my mom I was coming, you smiled at me and thanked me for reminding you that life still goes on. I watched as you pulled out your phone and called your girlfriend to come over now that you were done moping, dismissing me completely as if nothing had even happened.”

             Oliver racked his brain desperate for a sliver of the memory. He came up empty. Not one blonde from that time came to mind. And it should be easy enough, considering he had a particular fascination for brunettes at the time.

            And that’s when it hit him with the elegance of a semi crashing into a wall. A young brunette who soothed his aching soul. Her small hand had caressed across his cheek as she stood before him. Her blue eyes crystal clear pools as she absorbed his pain, dragging it from him. She made him remember to breathe. That life was precious and even though one had been lost, it wasn’t his.

            “Felicity.” Oliver stumbled to his feet. He jerked her up out of the chair.

            The two of them stood there without a word between them. Answers swirled around them. A chemistry that was unmistakable, even from the first moment that they were across the room from each other a little over ten years ago.

            “Hate me,” he told her finally. “I deserve it. Probably more now than ever.”

            “I never hated you. I’m not sure I ever could,” she told him as the truth laid bare between them.

            “I can make you.” Oliver wasn’t sure if the threat was for him or for her.

            Felicity shook her head softly. “No. You can’t. A man who is willing to share a room with a woman who has shown him nothing but animosity says a lot about your character.” Felicity lifted one shoulder before dropping it. “Not so much about mine.”

            Oliver lifted a hand and pushed back a strand of her hair so it rested behind her ear. As he did he relished the silky feel of it. “You never had to prove yourself.”

            He wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss. They were both surrounded each other trying to get closer during one of the hottest kisses of Oliver’s life. He tugged her up and plopped her on top of the desk. Oliver separated her thighs and stepped between them. Her core was the perfect height for him to rub against.

            Pleasure overrode any other sense he had as his erection lengthened. Her dress rode high up on her legs while he pushed closer. The need for more was all his brain could comprehend and yet he pulled back.

            Felicity’s face was flush with pleasure. Her lips plump from his kisses. Her cheeks tinged with beard burn. Her fingers gripped tight to the edge of the desk as she squirmed to release the pressure he built inside her.

            “I can’t.”

            “What?” It was her turn to question him.

_Fuck it. He needed one more taste_. Oliver screwed up his eyes and pressed forward. Her mouth tasted like a heavenly nectar. Something that he didn’t deserve to taste. Poison dripped in his blood and Felicity was too pure to taint.

            With that thought, Oliver ripped his mouth from hers. “Go to bed.”

            “Come with me.” She made it a statement, but he could tell she was asking. Her eyes pleading with him.

            “No.” Oliver pulled her down from the desk and walked her over to her door. “I’ll be gone in the morning. Don’t worry, I’ll cover the room for the weekend.”

 

             Felicity watched him stride away from her. His face a mask of conflicting emotions. The same ones that played through her. And, yet, he was the one who put on the brakes.

             She knew for sure in that moment that she and Oliver were far from over. Even if they tried to fight it the entire time, remaining separate. There would be something that would draw them back.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver stood on a nearby building to what had been the main headquarters to his family’s company. A company long lost to them. Fate deciding that it was inevitable that two people needed to meet. Not under one name but under the same roof.

            It had been two months since he and Felicity had shared that hotel room in Central City. But, in that time, Oliver recalled more and more of their first meeting. And their second. One which he knew Felicity had no clue about. It had been on a trip sanctioned by Waller back to Starling City to find out information about China White.

            “Where are you at, man?” Diggle called out over the Bluetooth.

            “QC. Or Palmer Tech.”

            “The team needs you back at the bunker.”

            Oliver didn’t bother to respond. The team could wait. Turning off the Bluetooth, Oliver perched lower awaiting the woman he wanted to see.

            Spotting her, Oliver fired a tension arrow and slid his way down the wire. To her he must have seemed like he appeared out of nowhere when he disconnected and landed in front of her. Felicity screamed and jumped, a hand held to her chest.

            Oliver turned on his voice modulator before he spoke. “Felicity Smoak.”

            Her eyes were huge as she stared up at him. “Wha… What?”

            A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. Only Felicity would stand there in complete terror and question the man who might be there to attack her. Her backbone was as strong as titanium. “We need to talk.”

            The fear began to fade from her features. That made this conversation easier. He didn’t come here to frighten her. _Why did he come here_? She had avoided all of his previous attempts to see her as Oliver Queen. What made him think that talking to her as The Green Arrow was going to make a difference when she had no idea of his alter ego?

            “I don’t know why.” Felicity studied him and Oliver had a distinct feeling she took in everything. It was because of that he stepped further into the shadows. Only she followed him. “What do you need?”

            “You. I need you,” he answered softly. More honesty than he intended.

            “What can I do for you?”

            He didn’t know the answer. Oliver hadn’t thought past finally seeing and speaking to her. His eyes trailed over her red lips. He wanted to feel them again. To have red marking his skin leaving him with the memory of her touching him, kissing him. It had become an obsession. A desperate need to settle the beast within as only she seemed to.

            Felicity stepped closer, her blue eyes blinking up at him. Her hair shiny in that black space. A bringer of light in the puddle of darkness.

            Oliver’s bow fell sharply to the ground as he buried his gloved hands in her hair. He drew her closer, their chests brushing each other with their deepening breaths. His lips slashed over hers. She opened up instantly to his touch. A groan sounded between them and he was unsure as to who it came from.

            Her small hands stroked his chest through the leather and Kevlar. Oliver was so on fire that it might as well have been his bare flesh. Stepping back, he flattened himself against the wall. He needed the solid concrete to keep him from falling at her feet because his legs trembled. Kissing Felicity was overwhelming.

            Oliver nuzzled his way down her cheek to her neck. Her head fell back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Smiling, Oliver licked that spot savoring the brand of innocence that Felicity possessed in spades.

            Felicity groaned out his name. His real name.

            It took a Herculean effort to pull back, but he managed to do it. Oliver set her a step from him and gaped at her, still supporting her with his hand. She seemed as lost as he was in the feelings that spilled over them.

            Finally, her eyes opened. The blue barely there as desire still sparkled in their depths. Felicity sucked in her bottom lip and he could swear she was trying to recover the taste of him on her mouth.

            “Felicity,” he groaned drawing out every syllable of her name. It was the only thing he could do. His head was too messed up to ask her why she had called him Oliver.

            Spotting his bow on the ground, Oliver stepped over and picked it up. He needed to leave before he did something stupid like pulling back his hood and making love to her here in the alleyway.

            “Green Arrow?”

            He turned slightly towards her. “Yes?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            He shuddered under her intense gaze. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he assured her. “I should never have…”

            Oliver trailed off as her spin straightened. “No. You shouldn’t have.”

            Felicity reached to pick up her purse that had also fallen to the ground. She pulled out her car keys and began to walk away. Felicity was around the corner when his phone vibrated. His personal cell.

            Retrieving it from a secret pocket, Oliver glanced at the caller ID. A smile pressed his lips upwards. _Felicity_. “Hello.”

            “Hi. I… um… It’s Felicity Smoak. Do you think you could meet me somewhere?”

            Oliver glanced down at his nighttime suit. “When?” He shook his head. It didn’t matter, he’d strip and meet her if he had to. “Where?”

            “Big Belly Burger on 4th and Reed?”

            It would take her ten minutes to get there. If he reached his Ducati, he could be there shortly after her. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

            Oliver’s next call was to Digg. A very pissed off Diggle. Once his friend was finished letting him have it, Oliver asked if he could have one of the recruits bring over a suit. Digg wasn’t exactly happy with Oliver at the moment but he agreed to the request when he explained he had to meet with Felicity.

            Dismissing the now teasing edge to Diggle’s voice as he inquired if it was a date, Oliver told him he didn’t know. What Oliver didn’t tell him was about his previous interaction with the blonde.

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity waited at a booth wrapping a napkin around her fingers. Her body a big ball of nervous energy. Two men invading her thoughts in a constant loop. Both had an edge of danger wrapped around them. One more than the other.

            Licking her lips, Felicity could still taste the Green Arrow’s lips on hers. Danger apparently tasted like mint chocolate. A heady combination. And also one of her favorite flavors.

            Why had the Green Arrow sought her out? He had never truly answered the question. He had left her dangling with wonder and lust when he moved away from her in the alleyway. More concerned with his identity than the real reason for seeking her out to begin with.

            And why in the midst of pure desire had she called out Oliver Queen’s name? It was that question that led her to call him. To meet her here tonight. Maybe if she saw him again she’d realize he wasn’t as compelling as she remembered. It was just the effect of them sharing close quarters. Well, that and the fact that he barely had on a stitch of clothing during their very few moments together.

            It was no more than lust. Just like what she experienced out in the alleyway. Felicity rested her head down hard on the table in front of her. _Damn it, what she really needed was to get laid_. The way her body felt right now, it wasn’t very particular as to who fulfilled that desire. Even her vibrator was beginning to look like a good idea. The one she received as a gag gift from her mom and never used.

            “That tired or the menu that bad?”

            “Not really,” Felicity said noncommittally. She raised her head and waved him down to the other side of the booth. “Thanks for meeting me. I don’t know what I was thinking to call you after ten at night.”

            “It’s fine.” Felicity saw him relax into the booth. It was infuriating to see him so well-groomed and handsome that late at night when she felt like a wreck. She had finger combed her hair back into submission in her car, but she was pretty sure it still wasn’t up to her normal standards. “What’s going on? Why did you call? It sounded important.”

            His hands folded on the table caught her attention. Hands that had burrowed into her hair much as the Green Arrow’s had. Both men kissed her with a passion that left her reeling.

            It was so confusing. Her mind almost began to meld the two men into one. A ridiculous thought. The Mayor of Star City was not running around as a vigilante.

            Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s. “Kiss me.”

            “Wha… What?” Immediately his hand reached up and loosened another button on his shirt as if it strangled him. Which was odd seeing how his dress shirt was already open at the collar.

            “Sorry. It was a stupid idea.” Felicity shook her head, unable to believe she had actually told him to kiss her. “Forget I said anything.”

            “I don’t want to forget it.”

            Felicity’s eyes returned to his despite her mortification. Why did his words seem to have more meaning than him not wanting to forget what she had said?

            She watched him slide out of the booth, their blue eyes never leaving each other. He reached out and yanked her up until her body slammed into his solid wall of muscle.

            “I don’t want to forget any of it. Most especially this.” His lips touched hers in a gentle caress. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, savoring her like rich chocolate.

            Chocolate. Mint chocolate. Her mind tumbled through a rabbit hole. Oliver Queen tasted exactly the same as the vigilante had. His beard burning into her skin just like the Green Arrow. _Was it really less than a half hour ago?_

            Felicity pushed back from Oliver, her hands at his shoulders. Her face filled with wonder as she stared at him. “You’re…”

            “Finish that sentence and I’ll deny everything,” he told her with a serious look on his face.

            “And if I don’t?”

            “Come home with me.” Oliver tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

            A curve of a smile formed on her lips. “Use the voice modulator and you have yourself a deal, Mayor Queen.”

            “I don’t need the voice modulator,” he told her in a deeper voice than she had heard him use before. It sent a tremor of pure desire down her spine.

            “Is this your way of saying you just need to get naked again? You seem to have a nasty habit of being less than dressed around me,” Felicity teased. “This might be the longest I’ve ever seen you dressed.”

            Oliver’s hand teased the zipper on the back of her dress. His head dipped low. His lips grazed across her ear as he whispered, “No. This is my way of saying, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

            “Can’t have that,” she said as she trembled while his lips ghosted over the spot on her neck he found earlier.

            Oliver shook his head. His beard tickled her sensitive skin. “I’m the mayor. I can have you arrested for disobedience.”

            Felicity stilled his head and licked the lob of his ear unmindful of the scene they created in the almost empty restaurant. “I think I’d rather you send the Green Arrow to torture me into compliance.”

            A growl sounded from deep within his throat. “That can be arranged, Miss Smoak.”

            “No,” Felicity said after consideration. “He wears too much leather. It’d be too hard to get him out of it.”

            Oliver nodded against her neck while his fingers buried themselves into the fleshy part of her hips. “Good point. Guess you’ll have to stick with me.”

            “Have any hotel towels at your place?”

            “Fresh out,” he told her with a large grin.

            “I guess you’ll have to go naked then.” Felicity traced her hand down the front of his shirt, his muscles rippling under her soft touch.

            “I’m not complaining.” Oliver grasped her hand and dragged her along with him straight out of Big Belly Burger. “You’re going to have to drive. I don’t think I can get on my bike right now.”

            Felicity pulled him to a stop and pressed forward until he walked backwards into a wall, similar to their position earlier. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to DC Comics Universe and Arrow.


End file.
